A dream come true
by Tomari-chan
Summary: Yuri! Tia/Subaru pairing. Everything you want it to be... .


**_Disclaimer –_** All characters and dialogue present in the anime and manga Magical Lyrical Nanohaare registered trademarks and sadly do not belong to me.

**A/N: **Hello! This is my first fanfic so be gentle!! Any reviews are greatly appreciated as well as any suggestions! I love _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha_ and am sad that there are so few fanfics, so I decided to write one of my own. This is a couple that the anime doesn't get too involved in so I let my imagination pick up what they left off at in the end of _Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers._ Hope you like it!

**Dream Come True**

**by: Tomari-chan**

Tia waited nervously on the couch of her new apartment. She had been given a nice suite large enough to acknowledge her new ranking position as Fate-sama's second aide. There was a nice, spacious kitchen, top notch household gadgets, and a very large bed. But none of it was enough to make up for five months away from her partner Subaru. Tia had thought of her constantly, the girl was always on her mind no matter where she was. But now she finally understood why. They had talked almost every night since Subaru had shipped out to work with the Disaster Planning and Humanitarian Aid Unit. Neither of them had realized how busy they would be once they completed training with Nanoha-sama, and the time had gone by quickly. But they had each felt the aching absence of the other through every moment. Now Tia sat with nothing on but her barrier jacket, gun holster, and long black stockings, awaiting the arrival of her dearest friend. Tonight was going to be a very special night. Not only was it going to be the first time she has seen Subaru in so long, but tonight she was going to show her how much she really cares about her. It was completely out of character for her and her cheeks were about as red as her long pigtails but she knew that it was something that Subaru would appreciate. When they were fighting, Subaru would always look at her longingly and she had such a thing for her when she held AI guns. Tia only hoped that Subaru would find it sexy. It was all kind of new to her, really. She wasn't quite sure how to act when Subaru would actually walk through the door. Tia looked at the clock. Twenty minutes to go. She wrinkled her nose impatiently. Then blushed at her impatience to see her friend as she sat there half naked. Never did she dream she would be in this situation nor have such feelings and wantings. She thought back on how it had started.

It had been their last night together before Subaru had left and Tia had been promoted and moved to another side of the ship. They had both been very sad as they packed their things up before bed after spending a wonderful celebration dinner with Nanoha-sama and the Lightning team. As they lay down in their respective beds ready for sleep, Tia turned towards the wall, unable to bear looking at Subaru and the hard fact that she would be leaving tomorrow. Tia was completely torn inside, she was glad that they were finally achieving their dreams and on their way towards the top, but on the other hand the thought of not seeing the smiling face of her friend every day or hearing her happy voice besides her, cheering her on no matter what, made her want to cry. Not that she would every admit that to Subaru. Instead she just lay there, staring at the wall.

"Tea?" she heard Subaru whisper from across the room, interrupting her thoughts.

"Ne?" Tia asked.

"Tea, since it's our last night together, can I come sleep with you?"

Tia was quiet for a moment. To be honest, she didn't mind the thought of Subaru sleeping next to her.

"That is, I mean..Just because I'm leaving tomorrow and I'm going to miss you and it's ok if you don't want to, but I was just wondering, that's all.." Subaru rambled.

"Yes."

"Really, Tea-chan?!"

"Yeah, yeah, but don't make a big deal about it, ok? It's just cause your leaving that's all."

"Yay!! Don't worry, I'll try not to snore and listen if I do, just push me or something ok?" Subaru bubbled as she bounced up and down on her bed, gathering her pillow and launching herself off of her bed, across the room and onto Tia's bed.

"Ouch! You baka! That was my leg you just landing on!" Tia scolded as Subaru landed squarely on top of her.

"I'm sorry Tea, really I am, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Subaru cried, quickly sliding off her and pushed her pillow up to it's proper place. She slid under the covers facing Tia with a huge smile on her face.

"What's with the grin, jeez." Tia said with a mean look.

"I'm just happy to be so close to you, that's all." Subaru stated as she scooted her body right next Tia, stopping short about half an inch of their bodies actually touching. Tia closed her eyes as if she was tired but the truth was, that having Subaru so close was making her body tingle in a way that it never had before. She had always had a funny feeling inside whenever they were very close but it had never been as strong as now. The feeling was starting to overwhelm her, but she lay still for a few minutes trying to keep her breath shallow and steady since she was having trouble breathing for some reason. She opened her eyes again. She was laying on her back so she couldn't really see Subaru unless she looked all the way to the side. Subaru was still facing her with that silly grin on her face but her eyes where closed now, her free hand curled up under her chin. Tia slowly shifted till she was facing the girl and just lay there looking at her every feature, feeling herself drawn in by her beauty and the turmoil of emotions inside her. Subaru was so cute. The more Tia gazed at her friend, the more she wanted to touch her. To simply reach out and caress her cheek, or those soft, pink smiling lips. She watched as a dark blue clump of hair fell across Subaru's forehead and reached out to brush it away, but stopped her hand mid-air. 'That's not so bad is it?' She thought. 'To brush her hair off her forehead?' True that it wasn't something they normally did, especially not Tia, but never the less, she let her hand continue to it's destination and gently brushed the strand away. Subaru's eyes shot open at the soft touch staring directly into Tia's. Tia blushed and moved her hand away quickly.

"Tea." Subaru whispered.

Tia's blush deepen and she tore her eyes away from those emerald depths.

"I..", she started but then stopped because she really didn't know what to say. She could have made a joke or brushed it off or simply turned away but she really didn't want to do any of those things. It was like she was stuck in that position, hanging in limbo with no idea which way to go. Then Subaru lifted her chin, inching her face closer.

"I..", Tia whispered softly again but was cut off by Subaru, "Tea-chan.." she breathed as her lips inched closer to Tia's. So close that Tia could feel Subaru's bottom lip barely brush hers. The contact sent chills down her spine and it was Tia that finally closed the gap between them, her lips pressing hard against Subaru's. Subaru kissed back passionately, trying to convey the years of longing that she had always felt for the other girl. After a moment, Tia pulled back gently and whispered Subaru's name. Subaru's arm slid across Tia's waist and around her back as she pulled her close against her body. They kissed again, softer this time, almost shyly and then with more aggression as their lips caressed one another. Tia lightly nipped Subaru's bottom lip then opened her mouth and licked the spot. Subaru, too, widen her mouth, tongue slipping out to meet with Tia's. Tia opened her mouth, allowing Subaru's tongue to follow hers and explore the inside of her mouth. Subaru's tongue slid over Tia's, under it and all around it moving with hers in and erotic dance. Tia's mind was going in a hundred different directions, none of it making any sense except the ecstasy of having Subaru's body pressed against hers, and the feeling of her lips and tongue setting her mouth on fire. Her breath was short and the tight feeling in her abdomen was so intense that she could barely take it. Subaru also seemed to be feeling the same way as her breathing was short and one of her legs had slowly started to part Tia's and slid up in between them. As they lay there sharing their first kiss, their arm's tightened around each other, holding on desperately to one another.

Subaru could hardly believe what was happening. The girl of her dreams, the girl she had often fantasized about while laying in the bed next to her, the girl that had constantly teased her but the only one that had accepted her for who she was, the girl that she had been in love with for so long, was holding onto her like she would never let go and kissing her with as much passion as Subaru herself was feeling. It was a dream come true. Her mind was a haze and her body felt like electricity was coursing through her veins. The only thing she could focus on was Tia's lips against hers and the feel of her soft thighs enveloping her own. Their mouths battled for what seemed like an eternity before Tia finally pulled away, saliva falling away as their bruised lips parted.

"Subaru.." Tia said again, unable to utter any other words.

"Tea…"Subaru sighed happily, her hand coming up to gently trace Tia's jaw line.

"I'm sorry this didn't happen sooner.." Tia whispered, her hand covering Subaru's, intertwining their fingers.

"Me too." replied Subaru.

They had fallen asleep that night wrapped in each others arms and both dreading the following day.

Tia checked the clock again. Only ten more minutes to go until the time Subaru had said she would be there. She shifted uncomfortably and pulled her socks up a little more. Ever since that kiss, Tia thoughts of Subaru had tripled. Fate-sama had often caught her staring off into space and she had blushed deeply each time, apologizing profusely. Tia had re-lived the kiss in her mind each night before going to bed and counted time until she would see Subaru again. She knew now why she always thought of the vibrant, clumsy girl. She was deeply in love with her. Subaru was her happy-go-lucky pillar of support. She was the one that Tia wanted to be near, no matter what happened. She was the sunlight in her life, the star that she wished upon at night to return to her and hold her in her arms once again. That kiss had changed everything for Tia. She found herself thinking of Subaru in the shower and almost got a nosebleed every time. Maybe she had gone overboard, she worried. True that they had only shared a kiss but Tia hoped this would be a good surprise. Their phone calls hadn't been raunchy or anything but Subaru had flirted with her ceaselessly during them, almost teasingly. And Tia wanted to surprise Subaru with something totally unexpected.

The front door to her apartment turned slowly and Tia jumped. She had told Subaru what room she was staying in and to go ahead and walk in when she got there as she would have a surprise waiting for her. Now was the big moment. The only lighting in the room were a few candles and Tia had laid out Mid-Childa flowers everywhere. It was a little bit clique but Tia knew that Subaru was a sucker for romance and that she would find it sweet. Subaru walked through the front door and closed it behind her. She turned around and looked into the room. Her eyes went first to the candles and flowers and she grinned happily. Then she saw Tia sitting on the couch in her limited clothing and her green eyes went huge with surprise, though the smile only deepen. Tia tried to put on her sexiest smile but could feel the heat of a blush crawling up her face.

"Surprise." she said.

Subaru dropped her belongings where she stood and slowly walked over to where Tia was sitting on the couch.

"What a great surprise!" she exclaimed, her eyes roaming over Tia's body as she continued, "Not at all what I was expecting, but everything I was dreaming of."

Tia's blush reddened even more as Tia stood up and replied, "I wanted to make all of your dreams come true, tonight Subaru."

This time Subaru blushed profusely at the implications of this statement and as a handful of different things she wanted to do to Tia flashed through her mind. She had thought of Tia ceaselessly since they had parted.

"Well, you've already completed two of them.." Subaru whispered as she wrapped her arms around her partner, moving her body against her.

"Have I ever told you how hot you look in your uniform, by the way? And this, well I think I had a minor orgasm just from the sight of you like this.." Subaru said into Tia's neck, as she placed small kisses trailing down to her collarbone.

Tia could feel herself reacting instantly to Subaru's touch, the wetness between her legs growing, covering her lower lips. She had only allowed herself to even think about this happening twice and now that the moment was upon her, and Subaru's lips were brushing her skin, she could barely move. They had seen each other naked numerous times in the shower and changing, but never had Tia looked at Subaru through eyes rimmed with the red of love. Now she yearned to see every curve, to trace every line with her fingers.

Subaru was having a wonderful time. At first she had wanted to ravage Tea and finally claim her as her own, but as her lips trailed its way up her neck, she whimpered softly. She wanted this night to last forever, the dream she had always longed for, the love she had always craved was standing in front of her, eyes closed, more nude than dressed, body begging for her touch.

Subaru's hands came up Tia's back to rest on her shoulders as Tia wrapped her own arms around Subaru, mouth open, waiting for their lips to make contact. Subaru did not make her wait very long, kissing her way up to Tia mouth, then claiming it after a cute peck on the nose. The kiss started out playful but grew deeper and intense as the minutes ticked by. Soon both girls were panting heavily, bodies pressed hard against each other. Tia pulled back a little, eyes staring into Subaru's, filled with lust and longing. Subaru's mirrored hers and she reached down to remove her shirt.

"Let me help…"whispered Tia, huskily.

She grabbed both sides of Subaru's shirt and pulled it up her torso, slipping it from around her neck and off her head. Subaru made to hold Tia again but Tia quickly grabbed Subaru's belt and started loosening it to take it off.

"Excited, eh Tea?" Subaru teased. Tia blushed darkly, but looked into Subaru's eyes and gave a quick, short nod. Subaru felt her body shudder. 'I can't believe it,' she thought to herself. 'She seems as anxious as I am.'

Subaru helped Tia remove the remainder of her clothes, carelessly kicking them to the side.

"And you, Tea…please let me see you as well." she whispered.

Tia closed her eyes and the only pieces she wore of her uniform disappeared. She stood still for a moment, eyes closed, allowing Subaru to gaze at her body. She had never felt more vulnerable in her life, yet she had never been happier. When she was with Subaru she knew that she could let her guard down, relax, and be able to smile easy. There was something about the girl that made her feel so comfortable and safe.

Subaru gazed at Tia. She had looked longingly at her before, when Tia had not been paying too much attention to her or had her back turned to Subaru. But never had Subaru imagined this to happen. For Tia to willing give herself to Subaru. Subaru eyes traced the length of Tia long red ponytails. They caressed her beautiful face, trailing down the neck Subaru had so recently kissed. She looked at the round, beautiful breast that captured most of Subaru's attention whenever she was around Tia. Her eyes hungrily observed Tia's hard pink nipples, the perfect size that Subaru's imagination had so often rendered. Her eyes wandered lower and glazed over when they passed Tia's bellybutton.

"Tea…"

Tia opened her eyes to see Subaru stepping towards her, one arm coming up to touch hers. She reached out and caught Subaru's hand, then turned, pulling her towards the bedroom.

As they entered, Subaru walked further in, noticing the large bed and blushed again. This was it. She was going to make love to her beloved.

Tia shut the door quietly and as the latch clicked it woke Subaru from her revere. She grabbed both of Tia's hands and pulled her onto the bed behind her. She sat on her knees facing Tia as the latter sank down next to her. Tia had always been in control, had always lead Subaru, scolding her when she did something wrong. But now she had no idea where to begin. She wanted to show Subaru all the love she had for her, what she had always felt for the girl, pushed away deep down inside her. But she didn't know how.

Subaru had no problem, however. After gazing at Tia for a moment, she smiled wide and laid her gently down on the bed. Subaru climbed on top of Tia, straddling her hips and placed each hand on either side of her shoulders. She leaned down and engaged her in another kiss, this time lasting longer and leaving both girls gasping for air. When Subaru pulled away, Tia noticed that she had been grinding her hips and pushing hard down against her, spreading her own wetness right above Tia's mound.

The very thought of Subaru's juices mixing with her own was enough to make her eyes roll up and she released a light moan.

Subaru heard it and shuddered as her body coursed with fire. She slid off Tia, kissing her neck, and lightly biting the side, giggling. She lay next to her, and let her free hand slip towards her breast, teasing and squeezing the skin. Tia smiled, remember the time she had awoken to Subaru on top of her squeezing both her breast and claiming that it was a way to bring them closer. 'How could I have been so blind?' she thought. Her thoughts abruptly came to a halt as she felt a warm, wet touch cover her right nipple.

Subaru flicked her tongue across Tia's nipple experimentally. She was rewarded with a slight shudder from the other girl. She repeated the action, then swirled her tongue in circles before closing her lips around the pink button and sucking gently. Tia let out another low moan and arched her back slightly, pushing up against Subaru's mouth. Subaru eagerly licked and sucked the nipple for a few minutes before switching side to give the other nipple as much attention.

By now Tia was squirming and clutching the sheets from Subaru's ministrations. One of her hands had come up to grasp Subaru's short blue hair and she yanked her head up to fiercely press her lips against the other girl's. Subaru kissed back passionately as her fingers and hands caressed that which her mouth had been ripped from. Tia lifted her against Subaru's body, begging her to touch her, aching for Subaru.

'I can't rush it!' Subaru thought to herself as her tongue matched with Tia's, exploring each other mouths. 'I have to make it last as long as possible.'

She played her fingers down Tia's body, tracing the curve of her hips, circling her belly button, before finally brushing her fingernails against the top of her legs. She lightly slid her fingers from the outside to the inside of Tia's thighs then reaching agonizingly lower to her knees and slowly bringing her fingers up the inside of her thigh to where it meet with Tia's most private area. Subaru's hand trembled and stopped, hardly daring to take that final step. She opened her eyes and lifted up slightly, looking into Tia's face.

Tia smiled and let the hand gripping Subaru's hair fall gently around her shoulders instead. She gazed into her best friends questioning eyes and said the only thing that had been present in her mind since she had watched the girl enter through the front door.

"Subaru-chan…" she whispered.

"I love you."

Subaru's eyes welled up with tears. It was the words she had whispered to herself every night, dreaming of the day she would be able to say them to the one she truly loved.

"Tia.. I'll always love you." she breathed back. Subaru lowered her mouth gently against her lover's and slid her index finger between her lower lips. She moved her finger up and down the length of it, feeling the wetness Tia had produced just for her. She brought her finger up and tasted her Tea for the first time. The scent itself was heavenly but the taste sent Subaru to the heights of passion. She re-claimed Tia's lips with her own, kissing intently and replaced her fingers to the slick center of the one she loved. She slipped her index finger deep inside Tia, exploring her intermost region.

As Tia felt Subaru enter her, she let out a deep moan and arched her back to bring her in more. She had never felt so complete. She wanted Subaru to stay inside her forever, touching her, feeling her love. Subaru slid her finger in and out of Tia slowly, while reaching her thumb up to find the sensitive spot right above her hole. When she found it, she felt the other girl shudder beneath her and let out a small cry. Tia clung to Subaru while the latter moved her finger in circles around her clit, flicking it occasionally.

She let out another cry when she felt another finger enter her and Subaru picked up the pace. She began to rock her hips against Subaru's hand and her heavy breathing turned into low moans with each thrust of Subaru's fingers inside her.

Subaru continued a steady pace, sliding her two fingers in and out of the girl below her, while covering her face and neck in soft sucking kisses.

As she lay there in ecstasy rising and lowering to the thrust, Tia felt Subaru's legs widen and circle one of her own, pressing herself against it. When she felt how wet Subaru was, just from making love to her without any direct responses she came close to going over. Right before, however she stopped herself, wanting desperately to be able to come for the first time with Subaru, at the same time as the other girl. She reached a hand down to slow down the pace of Subaru's minastries and wrapped the other arm around her waist, gently pulling her to sit on top of one of her legs. Subaru looked at her curiously, not quite understanding so Tia explained, "I want to reach the top at the same time as my partner…".

Subaru smile light up the room after a moment, when she realized the metaphor. She kissed Tia's lips lightly and straddled her nearest leg, placing her weight on her knees, with enough room between their bodies for Tia to slip her hand up between Subaru's thighs. When Subaru felt Tia's touch between her legs, her own hand stopped moving and she nearly collapsed onto the other girl. She had never dreamed that touch would feel so intense. Subaru moved her free hand to help support her and a wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt Tia's finger slid up inside her. Subaru's legs trembled and threatened to give way but she forced herself to stay up and gave a loud moan as she felt her lover move inside her for the first time. She knew that she was suppose to be pleasuring the other at the same time but for the moment she couldn't seem to make any part of her body move. She just kneeled there atop her partner, feeling Tia slid her fingers in and out of her, finally entering the one place she had not already claimed unknowingly.

Tia smiled. Finally she had regained control. She liked that she had rendered Subaru motionless. She had meant to spend the night pleasing the other but had crumpled at Subaru's touch, succumbing readily to her caresses. But now she was the one that was causing the other to moan and press against her hands. She slid another finger willingly into Subaru, watching the other girl close her eyes in intoxicating pleasure, writhing above her. As she thrust harder into the other girl, she felt her own juices soaking her and streaming down onto the sheets below her. She couldn't believe how turned on she was just by being inside Subaru. She felt like she might come just from watching the other girl's face and listening to her low moans and cries of pleasure.

"Subaru.." she whispered.

"Oh Tea, oh god, Tea!" moaned Subaru in reply grinding hard against her hand. Tea slowed down, not wanting to go to quickly, hoping to please her love a few minutes longer.

"I never thought I would be doing this.." Tia whispered, half to herself.

Subaru leaned down and kissed her then moved to her ear and whispered shyly, "I've always wanted you to do this.."

Tia blushed, despite herself and glanced at Subaru's face finding that she too was very red. She smiled encouragingly to the other and reached down to place Subaru's hand back above her throbbing pussy.

"At the same time Subaru?" Tia asked.

"Please…Tea…" Subaru whispered, sliding her fingers back into her partner.

They started out slow, matching each others thrust, while exchanging soft looks and kisses. Then, their kisses grew deeper, harder and the pace of their fingers quickened. Soon they were each bucking against the others hand, trying to drive themselves deeper into each other, and moaning each other names. Subaru felt her body coursing with fire as she reached her climax and screamed out Tia's name as she came all over the other girl's hand. She pushed down as hard as she could, driving Tia's fingers as deep as they could possibly go inside her and dug her nails into Tia's back.

As she felt Subaru's cum course down her hand and leg, Tia felt her own groin muscles clench and involuntarily reached down to encircle the hand that Subaru had thrust deep inside her, pushing it as deep as she could. Her legs tightened and she felt like she had been struck by lightening as her love for Subaru coursed out of her drenching Subaru's fingers and thigh. She moaned loudly and sighed out Subaru's name as she released her true feelings for the girl. She would forever belong to the cyborg-clone until the day she died. Subaru collapsed half on top of her and half besides her, breathing heavily and smiling. They looked deep into each other's eyes before Subaru giggled and pulled her fingers out of Tia. She brought them up to her mouth and eagerly licked them as if they were ice cream. Tia laughed too, pulling her fingers out and bringing them up to her mouth. She sniffed them experiemently before lightly licking one. And deciding that it might be one of the best things she had every tasted. Sweet. Like she imagined it would be. Tia looked at Subaru who was watching her intently.

"Delicious." Tia murmured while licking her fingers seductively. Subaru's eyes went wide and she just laid there watching the other girl lick her cum off her fingers.

"Tea…" she whimpered, feeling herself getting wet again.

Tia just smiled at Subaru and enjoyed the taste of her new girlfriend.

**A/N: Ok so! I thought it turned out pretty well, ne? Leave me a review and let me know, anyway!! Also, sorry, I didn't have time to proof-read but I will within the next couple of days!**


End file.
